A Near Field Communication (NFC) technology, which is a short range wireless communication technology operating at 13.56 MHz, is merged by and evolved from a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology and an interconnection technology. Mobile phones and other mobile terminals can simulate non-contact Integrated Circuit (IC) cards after integrated with the NFC technology, so as to be used for electronic payment-related applications. If mobile terminals are applied to the field of electronic payment, the serviceable range of the mobile terminals can be further enlarged, and convenience can be brought to people's life, therefore the mobile terminals have a wide application prospect.
In relevant technologies, an electronic payment application is placed in a smart card, and is usually pre-set in a smart card by a card issuer when the smart card leaves a factory. A plurality of electronic payment applications can be installed in a smart card. In order to make electronic payment applications safe, smart cards adopt Global Platform Card Specification V2.1/V2.2, where a smart card is divided into a plurality of independent security domains, so as to ensure the isolation and independency among a plurality of electronic payment applications.
A main security domain, also called an Issuer Security Domain (ISD), is a main and compulsory on-card representation of a card issuer, and contains a security domain key used for supporting security channel protocol operation and card content management.
An Supplementary Security Domain (SSD), which is an additional and optional on-card representation of an application provider, a card issuer, or an agency thereof, stores electronic payment applications autonomously managed by the application provider and those entrusted by an application provider to a card issuer for management; a control party of the security domain can operate and maintain the stored electronic payment applications, for example, downloading a new electronic payment application, upgrading and deleting an electronic payment application.
In the prior art, there is no specific scheme for downloading an electronic payment application. Therefore, there is an urgent need to provide a technical scheme for downloading an application conveniently and quickly.